


Depenando

by AltenVantas



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Gen, Mention of sirurgy, No animal was dammed in this work
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuu faz uma cirurgia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depenando

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaenrkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KaenrkOfRivia).



> Eu disse que faria uma fanfic com ele, espero mesmo que tenha ficado legal.

Shuu estendeu suas patas, flexionando-as levemente enquanto estava em sua cadeira, por ter uma asa quebrada e não poder voar dependia exclusivamente delas para se locomover, algo que sempre lhe deixava irritado. Depois do dia cheio que teve sentia como se suas patas estivessem pegando fogo. Virou-se para o centro da sala onde estava um corpo pronto para ser depenado, era uma espécie muito rara no Japão, um estudante que tinha vindo da Europa e por isso sentia uma compulsão por estudá-lo. Era forte de mais para conseguir resistir, não que tentasse. Por sorte, ele tinha carta branca desde que não atrapalhasse os planos da Organização, não que realmente se importasse com os planos dele.  
Suspirou enquanto ajeitava os óculos, por um segundo não conseguia enxergar nada, mas não se importava muito conseguia perceber muito bem suas proximidades sem eles, só a dor era algo que lhe incomodava. Saiu da cadeira quando sentiu que suas patas estavam um pouco melhores e caminhou até a mesa, o animal logo iria acordar ou o sinal iria tocar indicando o inicio do intervalo. E aquela menina iria aparecer para mais um dia lhe “ajudando”. Caminhou em direção a sua cabine de remédios pegando o necessário para aplicar a anestesia, era nessas horas que ele queria um ajudante, se confiasse em alguém para isso.  
Com prática começou a misturas as químicas, não precisava usar mascara de proteção, tinha mexido o suficiente naqueles insumos para não mais ser afetados por eles. Ou melhor, pelo vapor deles, embora apenas uma dose cavalar poderia derrubá-lo. Testou a seringa para ter certeza que não tinha ar e injetou no corpo que lhe esperava. Viu a respiração se estabilizar, sorriu de maneira carinhosa quando pegou o bisturi e encostou-se ao peito do adormecido.  
Poderia matá-lo, mas isso pouco lhe serviria, já que tinha uma fascinação por como estava evoluindo os pássaros desde que se tornaram o topo da cadeia alimentar. Muitos já estavam demonstrando uma estrutura física muito semelhante aos seus ancestrais sem inteligência, mas alguns principalmente naquela escola havia já demonstrando algumas modificações consideráveis. Obviamente, não era tolo de ignorar suas próprias experiências com o corpo docente. Parou os seus pensamentos quando percebeu o coração pulsante que caberia muito bem em sua asa, tão pequeno e precioso.  
Rápido e preciso dessecou o animal separando os seus órgãos em pequenos potes, poderiam ser úteis quando precisasse testar alguma química ou infusão nova. Principalmente o fígado, devido sua alta taxa de regeneração, sua celular servia como catalisadores para alguma experiência. Nunca se sabia. Também, poderia começar a colocar um pouco dessa carne extra para os alunos da escola e testar o que ocorre quando são expostos ao canibalismo. Terminou de colocar a ultima peça quando o sinal tocou.  
Suspirou cansado pouco antes de puxar o resto do corpo para fora, teria que se livrar dele depois, ao menos os órgãos estavam escondidos entre os remédios e ninguém iria perceber.


End file.
